


Collared III: The Contract

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Collared [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Contracts, Dom/sub, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Series, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick negotiate their D/s contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared III: The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This series will explore a D/s relationship between Bruce and Dick. If that’s not your thing, then just walk on by.  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 3, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 2, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: If you’re looking for a conventional D/s relationship, you may be disappointed. Oh, the boys may play when Alfred’s away, but this series is more an exploration of the complex psychological needs of this couple that not many people outside of the Manor will understand. The entire series can be found [here. Written for my ](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/14407.html)[2013 DCU Fic/Art Dick Grayson Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1005004.html).

_"Even in the greatest fantasies, boundaries need to be set."_

  


**Rolf Davison**  
**SF/Fantasy Writer**  
**2013 C.E.**

Dick’s step was quick as he headed for the study. He couldn’t stop smiling as eagerness was evident in every movement, his blue eyes sparkling.

He reached the study and paused in the doorway. Bruce was sitting behind his massive oak desk, dressed in a very expensive dark-blue three-piece suit. Dick felt a little self-conscious in his jeans and yellow turtleneck sweater. His sneakers were a little scuffed, too, while Bruce was wearing polished Gucci loafers.

_Well, he’s not buying a fashion plate._

He fingered the collar he was wearing under the turtleneck. It was black leather with a lining of black satin. Jewels studded the collar in a dazzling array of colors. They were sapphires, topazes, rubies, emeralds, diamonds and amethysts, the colors of the Wayne family crest. The stylized ‘W’ crest was located in front and the lock was in the back. Bruce held the ornate brass key in his possession, though Dick knew where it was. He couldn’t go to school or out as Robin wearing this collar. He had to substitute a lighter collar with smaller gems or a simple gold necklace with the letter ‘B’ attached so it was necessary to know where the key was located in case Bruce wasn’t around.

It was all terribly civilized and exactly what Dick wanted. Ever since Bruce had told him about the Wayne family tradition of choosing one special person to serve as a collared sub to one member of the family per generation and putting his claim on Dick, the younger man had been incredibly happy.

“So, should I have a seat?” Dick asked.

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea.”

Dick noticed the quiet in the study, broken only by the ticking of the mantel clock. The weight of centuries was heavy in this room. Dick was aware of his place in this house and family. He was willing to be absorbed into the Wayne legacy but wanted to honor his Grayson heritage as well.

_First negotiation._

Bruce looked every inch an aristocrat, an old-fashioned gentleman squire who ruled with benevolence.

 _If this was the Middle Ages, Gotham would be his serfdom and he’d be acknowledged as Lord of the Manor._ Dick felt a little thrill go through his loins. _Lord and Master._

Bruce picked up a stack of papers and handed them to Dick. “Take your time reading it over.” He, of course, had read every letter of the contract.

Dick was unfazed by the particulars of the contract. It was very dry legalese, setting the conditions between the Dominant and Submissive. It spelled out in black-and-white that he was to submit to Bruce in all things. Bruce was responsible for his sub, providing food, shelter and clothing and any medical attention that was necessary. Everything he had done ever since bringing Dick home to the Manor years ago, but it was typical Bruce to dot all the i’s and cross all the t’s. 

The section dealing with hard limits was perfectly acceptable to Dick. He had never been fond of watersports or scat. Bestiality was a definite check-off in the negative column, too.

He approved of the soft limits: whipping, spanking and bondage. They had already practiced these acts and Dick knew how pleasurable they could be. There was a long list asking if he accepted these toys: nipple clamps, ball gags, dildoes, and other delightful toys that he was fine with as to their use.

Dick tapped the page. “Obedience in all things?”

Bruce smiled slightly. “Yes.”

“I’m willing to do that, with these exceptions: I want our working relationship as Batman and Robin to remain the same. I obey you out on the streets but we’re equals, too.”

“Acceptable.”

“And I don’t want my leadership of the Teen Titans to be affected.”

“Of course not. That’s business.” Bruce leaned forward. His midnight-blue eyes were intense. “But once you sign this contract, there can only be submission in our private lives.”

Dick swallowed. “I understand.” He looked over the contract. “Nudity required at any time?”

“Yes. Whether or not I’m clothed is up to me.” Worry flickered in Bruce’s eyes. “Dick, I don’t want to suppress your natural exuberance or dull your leadership instincts with a D/s relationship.”

“You won’t. We just have to work some things out.” Dick was very relaxed in the comfortable chair. “It’s what I want, Bruce.” He leaned forward, his eyes as intense as Bruce’s. “It’s what I _need_.”

Bruce smiled slightly. “Me, too.”

Dick laughed as he leaned back. “So, is there anything not spelled out here you’d like me to do?”

Bruce flipped some pages. “We haven’t done butt plugs yet.”

“Sure we have.”

“Not for more than a few hours at a time. I’m talking all through the day.”

“Sort of like a chastity belt?”

“That’s right.”

Dick mulled it over. “Okay.”

Bruce made a notation.

“I want feathers.”

“Feathers?”

“Peacock feathers.” Dick swung his right leg back-and-forth. “Preferably with glitter.”

Bruce rolled his eyes but scribbled a note.

“I’d like baubles, too.”

“Baubles?”

“Jewels, gems, ice. All to make me look pretty for you.”

This time Bruce laughed. “All right. Baubles you shall have.”

Dick smiled. He liked this game.

“Our usual safewords will suffice.” Bruce set aside his pen and folded his hands on top of the desk. “Are you willing to accept punishment for any infraction I deem fit?”

“I know you’re a fair man, Bruce.”

“In the heat of the moment you might not think so.”

Dick considered the point. “I understand what a D/s relationship is. We’ve played the roles before. And I understand that it’s 24/7 in our case. But we’ve always been able to negotiate.” He pulled down his sweater collar, revealing the ornate slave collar he wore. The jewels sparkled as he smiled, matching their brilliance. “I understand all the parameters.”

Bruce smiled softly. “All right.” He turned to his computer. “Any other suggestions or changes?”

“No.”

Bruce typed in the additions and changes. While he watched, Dick relaxed again. He had been playing this game ever since he’d met Bruce. Bruce could be stubborn, domineering and controlling. Only Alfred, Clark, Diana and Selina even came close to handling Bruce.

_Okay, Jim and Barbara, too._

But no one could handle Bruce like he could. He was confident that he couldn’t only survive but thrive with Bruce as his Dom. His need for Bruce’s protection and approval had always been strong.

_And anyone who understands D/s relationships knows that the sub holds the ultimate power._

He smirked as Bruce printed out two new copies, handing one to Dick. They quickly looked over the contract and Bruce took out an inkstand from his bottom desk drawer and a quill pen with a yellow feather wrapped in tissue paper. Dick laughed as Bruce unwrapped the tissue paper.

“What’s this, Thomas Jefferson signing the Declaration of Independence?”

Bruce ducked his head to hide his smile. “More like Dick Grayson signing the Declaration of Submission.”

Bruce dipped the pen and carefully etched his name on the paper. Dick took the pen next and signed his name with a flourish.

_No turning back now._

Bruce stood, looking very pleased. He came out from around the desk and stood close to Dick. He touched Dick’s slave collar and gently gathered him into an embrace, stroking the younger man’s hair.

“Mine,” he breathed.

“Yes,” Dick said as he closed his eyes and smiled as Bruce kissed him.


End file.
